Naruto's Journey
by eddyforty
Summary: NarutoCentric crossover with Eve online. Naruto suddenly finds himself inside a strange bunker under training ground 44 better known as the forest of death.
1. Chapter 1

**October 10:**

It was a silent night in the village hidden in the leaves, not a sound was heard. Well if you didn't miss the sound of yelling as a young boy ran from what looked like yet another mob. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he didn't know what he had done that night or at all, he was only 5 years old. He was locked up in his apartment when they appeared. They had busted down his front door, he jolted awake when he heard the crash, he lept up and through himself out his window and started to run.

He could already hear their yells of, what could only be anger at loosing their prey for the night. this little boy silently cried as he ran, his little legs carrying him towards what is know as Training ground 44 or better known as the Forest of Death. He leapt over the fence as he heard the yells coming closer. He kept running though, well he was untill he suddenly fell through a hole in that was covered up, he cried out in fear before hitting the bottom.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, looking around the hole he fell into, his eyes slightly widen as he looks upon what appears to be a steel door. Naruto moves slowly forward, his hand reaching out for the handle, he opens the door slowly, till its wide open. Naruto steps inside slowly, he jumps as lightly flicker on at his movement. Naruto lets out a gasp as he looks upon a what appears to be a giant ship of some sort, he's not sure what it is but he is curious.

"I wonder what this is", Naruto says his eyes moving from the ship to other parts of the room, his eye sight lands on what could be considered a pod of some sort. Cables branched off from various places. Naruto was curious on what it was so he slowly walked towards it, his footsteps echoing off the steel flooring. Reaching out with his hands, he searched for a handle of some sort to open it with. A cry of Triumpth erupted from his lips as the pod swung open. Naruto hesitated before stepping inside, he had barely gotten inside fully when the door suddenly swung shut. Naruto's eyes widened, panic settling in his very being.

Naruto pounded on the door with his fists trying to get it to open up. The sound of the machine starting up reached his ears. Naruto settled back now knowing it was pointless to try and escape what was about to happen. Lights began to flash around him, as a voice suddenly spoke up, "Initializing Information Download" was spoken. at the top of the pod a helmet of some sorted lowered onto his head, blackness began to swim within his vision as he slowly lost consciousness as information about how to pilot what was now a space craft, information about every system the technology came from, about every race the Caldari, Amarr, Gallente and the Minmatar.

Information swam within Naruto's mind as he slowly processed what all he was being given, skills on how to the pilot ship which he now know was called the Ibis a rookie class Frigate that was given to new pilots. The information surging into his brain began to slow to a trickle before finally stopping.

Naruto groggily awoke, he grasped his head in slight pain as he processed the information he was given, the door to the pod slowly began to open once more. Naruto stumbled out and fell to his knees, he slowly began to breath deeply, trying to will the headache away as the information was finally finished settling in. He moved his gaze to the ship. His heart was racing as he considered the oppurtunity he was being given.

 **AN: Okay people i added a bit more to what i already wrote, not sure how im doing with this because no one has said anything, i wasn't sure what ship to start Naruto out with, at first i was going to give him the Phoenix the dreadnought but then thought better of it, so gave him the ibis to start.**  
 **Anyways if anyone has anything to say or what not to help me sort out what to do that'll be great, hope you like it**


	2. Authors note

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys, haven't forgotten about the story or anything just trying to think up possible ideas for the story, to the one reviewer, i am considering have a fleet of ships just piloted by shadow clones or having Naruto make Blood clones. Mainly because shadow clones probably wont last long.**

 **what i need is some help, i need ideas and general help to beta my chapters before i post them. i need to know where to take it or if i need to redo some bits so it doesn't look like how it does. One of my ideas is mainly having Naruto start a corp when he's a little older gotten some isk together and buy a few good mining ships and what now, get his resources coming in so he can build a good fleet, probably build a bunch of droids if i can somehow include those into the story. let me know how you feel about it.**


End file.
